List of Mittens the Cat (TV series) episodes
Mittens the Cat is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series created by Vincent Waller and produced by Paramount Television Animation. It was released on June 9, 2010 and ended in July 22, 2016. The cartoon contains 6 seasons with 156 episodes. Season 1 (2010-2011) #The Hero of Kool Kingdom - King Simmons wants Mittens to protect Princess Sally from Lord Mousetoff. #Brainy Kitty Cat - Merlyn is going to help Mittens how to act smart. #Mittens and the Dark One - Mittens will battle against his dark self, Shadow. #Dandy Date - Mittens takes Princess Sally to Castle Town as his big date. #Lazy Knight - Lord Mousetoff has a wizard staff to cast a spell on Mittens turning him lazy. #Mission Mittens - Princess Sally wants Mittens to follow the safety rules: get help from children's reach, bake the cake, bring food to helpless prisoners, refill water in the well, reopen the market and fix the vending machine. #Cheetahs are Cheaters - Mittens and Sir Cheatsalot are going on a race. Afterwards, he wins the race except Mittens because he tried to be a winner. But, Merlyn discovers he is a cheater. #Cats and Bees - Queen Bee is out to steal all of the Kool Kingdom's honey, so Mittens is out to defeat her. #Happy Daze - A coyote named Copper stole Isabella's magic ameulet, and he accidentally puts Mittens in a spell to make him crazy, so Princess Sally must stop him. #The Horse Race - Mittens will win the horse race to beat a mean bulldog named Big Bully. #Short Orders - Merlyn wants Mittens by ordering food at the diner. #I'm on My Way - Mittens and Isabella are teaming up to find Princess Sally after being kidnapped by Shadow. #Catty Cornered - Mittens and Gerald want King Simmons and Lord Mousetoff to do face off challenge. #Cats Don't Swim - King Simmons takes Mittens to a lake and explore in the water. But, Mittens is afraid of underwater. #Pens and Swords - Mittens and Copper are going to Doodle Challenge with using swords. #Archery Contest - Mittens will win Archery Contest with Captain Longneck. #Brawl in the Village - Big Bully is stealing the supplies from the market before Mittens is going to fight with him. #Diamond Chasers - Isabella wants Mittens to find the diamonds. #A Glass of Hot Milk - Mittens and Princess Sally are looking for a new milk. #Dawn of the Bees - Queen Bee brings her army of bees to chase Mittens. #Mittens and the Monkey - Gerald wants Mittens to babysit a monkey from the woods. #Sonic Kaboom - Mittens earn a new armor from Merlyn to make him a strong warrior. #Knight Scouts - Mittens and his friends are going to a camping trip. #Imaginary Sidekick - Meryln makes an imaginary sidekick for Mittens. He calls his imaginary friend, Davey. #Cheese and Quackers - Lord Mousetoff turns Merlyn into a cheesy duck. Now, Mittens and Isabella wants him to rescue and restore back to normal. #Invincible Pills - Mittens will use Invincible Pills to make his body more invincible. Season 2 (2011-2012) #Zombie Spell - Lord Mousetoff is turning Princess Sally into a zombie. But, Merlyn wants Mittens to change Princess Sally back to normal. #Hiccup King Pup - Copper is giving King Simmons some hiccups by using a magic wine. So, Mittens will save him from having hiccups. #The Drowning Bottle - TBD #Boot Camp Kitty - TBD Season 3 (2012-2013) # Season 4 (2013-2014) # Season 5 (2014-2015) # Season 6 (2015-2016) #